


Captain Resentment

by n00dl3Gal



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Other, Persona 4 Arena, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, Resentment, Self-Hatred, Typical Yosuke Hanamura Things (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal
Summary: Everybody else thought their P-1 Climax titles were stupid. But God, if Yosuke's didn't fit him a little too well.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Investigation Team, Hanamura Yosuke & S.E.E.S.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Captain Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> Yosuke, sweetie, I'm so sorry you don't deserve what Atlus puts you through. Or this.

The stage titles given to them by Shadow Teddie were kinda ridiculous, Yosuke thought. Most of the Investigation Team hated them, himself included. Some of them were also a bit of a stretch. “Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel.” Not only was that a mouthful, it made it sound as if Yu was… well, Nanako wasn’t his  _ real  _ sister, but it still felt gross. 

But “Captain Resentment?” OK, unfortunately, that still described Yosuke a little  _ too  _ well. 

It wasn’t enough to bring back his Shadow, at least not the traditional way. He still distinctly felt Jariaya jumping around in his chest. But he was still so, so jealous of his friends, even if he knew he shouldn’t be. 

Yosuke resented Chie, how comfortable she was in her own skin most of the time, how openly she could express her emotions. How- for all their bickering- she still worried about him when it was a struggle to pull his headphones down. 

He resented Teddie, in a strange way. How this bear was able to waltz in and essentially be adopted. He was glad that Teddie was accepted into his family, sure, but he never had to struggle to fit into the Hanamura household the way Yosuke did. 

Yukiko? She never doubted herself, never questioned her place in the Investigation Team. She carried herself with pride and dignity. He envied how she seemed oblivious to her own failings, whereas Yosuke was hyper-aware of his at all times. 

Naoto and Rise were in a similar boat. He wanted their success, their chances at life beyond Inaba. Yosuke loved Inaba, he really did. But he didn’t want to end up like his father, another cog in the Junes corporate machine. Both of them had careers laid out for them and they were only second years. 

And Kanji… Yosuke didn’t want to admit it, even to himself. But the fact that Kanji had accepted his sexuality so readily, didn’t let him define him, Yosuke wanted that. He wanted to say that he could like boys just as much as he liked girls. But he kept slamming those feelings further and further down until they inverted in on himself. (He really should apologize for those shitty things he said, one of these days.) 

Resenting Yu was an even bigger pill to swallow. Yeah, he had admitted it a while back to Yu’s face, but it didn’t help that Yu was still Mr. Perfect. He knew Yu’s shortcomings better than anybody, but jealousy doesn’t listen to reason. If anything, it amplified the feelings, oddly enough. 

It got even worse when the Shadow Operatives showed up. Yosuke had a hunch that other Persona users existed, sure- Yu said that Margaret mentioned having siblings, and he’s meet both Margaret and her sister. And each said they had a “guest,” a “wild card” like Yu. It added up. But the Shadow Operatives were on such a different level than the Investigation Team, it almost felt insulting. 

Akihiko may have all but abandoned his Persona (something Yosuke would never consider), but he had the skills to make up for it. And he thought Chie was absolutely ferocious on the battlefield. The man wore his scars like a trophy. Every fight, every victory was just another stepping stone for him. Not something that kept him up with nightmares. 

Mitsuru was gorgeous and accomplished. Like him, she had her family to blame for a lot of her issues, but she was able to circumvent them and become her own person. She wasn’t defined by the Kirijo name the way Yosuke was defined by Junes. 

Aigis and Labrys… well, they were a bit different. Yosuke wasn’t envious of their history or even that they were robots. But they were built with a purpose, a goal in mind, and strive to fulfill that goal even while establishing their own identity. What was Yosuke’s goal in life? He had never considered things beyond high school. Maybe college? Could he even pass off his experiences in the TV world as an extracurricular? 

And how was it fair that Yukari had so much better control over her wind magic than he did? From the sounds of it, Yukari wasn’t a major combatant, instead focusing on healing, similar to Yukiko. But here she was, whipping out Garu spells that would’ve drained Yosuke in an instant. She was an actress used to stage fighting, not the real thing!

Speaking of- Ken and Koromaru. Younger than Yosuke, and still with incredible control over his Persona and his weapon of choice. He knew Ken had gone through a lot in his young life, but logic and jealousy don’t play nice with each other. Also: a dog with a Persona. A dog with a Persona that was better with a knife than Yosuke was. A fucking  _ dog.  _

Rounding them out were Junpei and Fuuka, who admittedly, Yosuke wasn’t as resentful of. He craved Junpei’s steady relationship, and Fuuka definitely felt more in control of her life than Yosuke did, but he also figured both came with age. He could grow into those roles. 

He resented all of them. He didn’t hate them, not really, but he was jealous and angry and sick of being the chew toy of the universe. For once, just once, he wanted to be the person that others resented, Was that wrong? Morally, probably. But Yosuke didn’t care anymore. 

Captain Resentment. Yeah, that was him alright. 

Especially with how much he resented himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://n00dl3gal.carrd.co/


End file.
